A Moth To Flame
by Byakuzee
Summary: Yamamoto thought that he was normal, but then he turned seventeen and dreams started. AU 3YL - Canon TYL!2780. Oneshot.


Just a humble fill.

Basically, it's AU 3YL Yamamoto dreaming about Canon TYL2780's uh... _strange_ interests.

* * *

**A Moth To Flame**

* * *

It has always been normal, his life that is. Team and class-mates always greeting him with smiles whenever he passes by. Elderly people thanking him when he helps out. His dad's customers commenting on how much he grew up, making his dad swell up in sheer pride as he agreed enthusiastically.

He was Yamamoto Takeshi, and he was living a normal, unconfusing life so far.

But then he became seventeen.

* * *

_"Are you sure?" someone hovering over him asked._

_"Yes," he answered, breathless._

_The moment he finished saying that word, his mouth was sealed by another, taking it with a mind-blowing kiss. _

_If he wasn't so busy letting out needy whines when that mouth was no longer on his own, he would've noticed his arms being lifted above his head and them being tied firmly to each other there._

_"You wanted this," the voice from earlier said, sounding almost reluctant. But then it dropped several octaves lower as that mouth was on him again, kissing all the way down to his neck, "And I'm going to make you love it, Takeshi."_

* * *

He woke up instantly with that, heart racing rapidly and breath erratic.

_What was that?_

This didn't seem like a normal dream, the way he remembered every detail vividly assured him of that.

Though the details he remembered didn't include who was that person who tied him up and proceeded to make him moan with well-placed kisses, it made him flush slightly when he thought about it even.

But then Yamamoto shrugged it all off; he was a growing boy, these kinds of dreams occur sometimes, right?

So he prepared himself for a new day, intending to forget about that weird dream.

He didn't notice how he, in the back of his mind, wanted that dream to continue.

* * *

He didn't get that dream again and life returned to the way it was, there was really no reason to worry.

That was a lie.

He got that dream every night, in teasing fragments that made him accept the fact that he wanted for it to continue until the end. Fragments that made him somewhat obsessively wonder who was that person he was dreaming about that caused him all this pleasurable torture.

Honestly, since when did pain feel good to him?

_Ever since these dreams, I guess,_ he thought, getting ready for bed with an overly happy grin.

He found himself looking forward to sleep and see his nightly visitor as the days passed.

* * *

_Yamamoto spaced-out a lot these days,_ some students would say. _Yamamoto looks like he's dating someone,_ others would add.

_They kinda guessed right,_ Yamamoto mused with a good-natured laugh.

If doing kinky stuff with someone in his dreams considered dating then yes, he is dating.

And the thing is, he doesn't mind it at all.

Something told him that the person he has been dreaming about meant a lot to him, maybe even more than that.

_Who are you? Why do you mean so much to me? Why do I trust you enough to let you do all of these things to me?_ he asks, in response to that train of thought.

If people saw him in that moment, they would've commented on the look of utter longing he had on his eyes.

* * *

At first, he saw a smirk.

He had a feeling that this person didn't smirk like that a lot, and it made him shudder how that smirk was directed at him in that situation.

But soon enough, he finally saw who it was.

His heart-beat went rapid at that.

It was an older looking guy, probably twenty or so. Gentle yet sharp features, spiky brown hair…

Better than what he imagined really.

The fact that it was guy didn't shock him as much as the fact that he didn't know who he was, that he never met him before. Which kinda sucked because he thinks he might be in love with him.

He wanted to know everything, anything, even a name.

_Just a name,_ he asked before he closed his eyes.

* * *

_"You really have no idea what you're doing to me, seeing you like this…" _

_Yamamoto was too busy shaking to answer, from pain? From ecstasy? He really couldn't tell. All he knew was that he wanted more. _

_He wanted more of these hands that burned, stroked, stretched and teased him all over. More of that mouth that kissed, licked, bit and sucked on every single skin patch on his body._

_He just wanted more, and more and **more** until he was moaning out loudly in release, saying only one name._

_Tsuna…_

* * *

Yamamoto woke up, sweating and panting, his eyes wide in realization.

He didn't care about the sheets, now tangled and soiled beyond repair. He didn't care about the fact that he has some weird set of fetishes.

He only grinned happily.

_I finally found out your name._

* * *

After a while, finally getting over the high of finding out the name of the person who tormented him oh so well, Yamamoto figured that knowing a name is not that much of a clue.

Yeah, he does have a name to mutter breathily when he's alone, but that isn't enough.

He needs to get Tsuna off his dreams and place him in his real life.

The question is: does he even exist?

His answer came when his teacher called him out, looking slightly sheepish and asking him to give a new student a tour around the school, apologizing for interrupting his baseball practice.

Yamamoto only smiled and gave the old teacher a comforting pat on the back before he headed to where the new student was.

Luckily, there was only one person there. Yamamoto guessed that it was the new student and greeted, "Yo, need help carrying these books?"

The new student, a guy shorter than him with familiar spiky brown hair, turned towards him at that.

Yamamoto froze.

There he was, the person he has been dreaming about for months, a person he longed to meet desperately, standing right in front him.

Giving a sheepish smile, the new student, _Tsuna_, greeted back, "Hello, you're the person Tanaka-sensei sent for me, right?"

_He can't be._ "Yes." Yamamoto nodded dumbly. "What's your name?" he found himself asking.

The new student blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Uh… my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"You can call me Tsuna though," he added with a small smile.

_It really was him,_ Yamamoto concluded. Yes, he looked younger but it was still him, the way his heart picked up its beats was the evidence of that.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." _And I've been dreaming about you tying me up and torturing me, and me liking it._ "Welcome to Nami-High."

Yamamoto decided at that moment to stick by him and see where the future would lead them to.

Maybe, hopefully, someday… they'll end up together.

Just like that dream.

* * *

End.

So, is this a passable fill or what?


End file.
